Throughout various industrial applications, apparatus components are subjected to numerous extreme conditions (e.g., high temperatures, high pressures, large stress loads, etc.). Over time, an apparatus's individual components may suffer deformation that may reduce the component's usable life. Such concerns might apply, for instance, to some turbomachines.
Turbomachines are widely utilized in fields such as power generation and aircraft engines. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress a working fluid (e.g., air) as the working fluid flows through the compressor section. The compressor section supplies a high pressure compressed working fluid to the combustors where the high pressure working fluid is mixed with a fuel and burned in a combustion chamber to generate combustion gases having a high temperature and pressure. The combustion gases flow along a hot gas path into the turbine section. The turbine section utilizes the combustion gases by extracting energy therefrom to produce work. For example, expansion of the combustion gases in the turbine section may rotate a shaft to power the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
During operation of a turbomachine, various components within the turbomachine, and particularly components along the hot gas path such as turbine blades within the turbine section of the turbomachine, may be subject to creep due to high temperatures and stresses. For turbine blades, creep may cause portions of or the entire blade to elongate so that the blade tips contact a stationary structure, for example a turbine casing, and potentially cause unwanted vibrations and/or reduced performance during operation.